


They'll Be Okay

by disasterpansexual



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Newt is basically Thomas' guardian angel, actually beta read this time, idk how else to describe it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:47:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28041141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disasterpansexual/pseuds/disasterpansexual
Summary: It had been eight months since they finally took down WCKD and made it to the safe haven. Eight months since he lost the love of his life. Eight months of the necklace around his neck being a constant reminder of what was never going to return.He had started going out on runs back to the Scorch looking for scrap metal and more survivors. It was familiar to him, like how running the Maze had been. Of course the one time he went alone he ends up getting ambushed by some cranks that just so happened to be armed. So he laid there, a gaping hole in his chest. He could do nothing but stare up at the sickeningly blue sky as a pool of sticky blood started growing underneath him.Just some Newtmas angst because I have no self control.
Relationships: Newt/Thomas (Maze Runner)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 42





	They'll Be Okay

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I'm back with some more angst! I fell back into this fandom after being in it very briefly a few years ago. I had finished reading Crank Palace (and sobbing my eyes out) when I thought of this. Blame my friend for encouraging me.

Thomas took a deep breath in. ‘This is it’ he thought. ‘This is where it ends.’ 

It had been eight months since they finally took down WCKD and made it to the safe haven. Eight months since he lost the love of his life. Eight months of the necklace around his neck being a constant reminder of what was never going to return. 

He had started going out on runs back to the Scorch looking for scrap metal and more survivors. It was familiar to him, like how running the Maze had been. Of course the one time he went alone he ends up getting ambushed by some cranks that just so happened to be armed. So he laid there, a gaping hole in his chest. He could do nothing but stare up at the sickeningly blue sky as a pool of sticky blood started growing underneath him. 

‘It’s odd’ he mused. ‘I thought I’d be more afraid but i just feel...’ his train of thought derailed as he searched for the right word. 

“Empty?” A voice supplied. 

Thomas jumped a little, startled that whoever it was had seemingly read his mind. “Yes mate, I know what you’re thinking.” 

That voice, that accent, could it be? Thomas turned his head towards the direction the voice had come from. Sitting to his left was a boy around his age, with fluffy blonde hair and sparkling chocolate eyes. 

“Newt?” He whispers. 

“Hey Tommy.” The boy responded, a soft smile on his face. 

“I...I thought I’d never see you again. Newt I’m so sorry-“ 

“Hey, hey, you have no reason to apologize. You couldn’t have done anything to save me.”

“But I-I I killed you. I left you to die.”

“You did what I asked you to do. The Flare, becoming a Crank, feeling yourself start to slip, its the worst thing ever. I don’t regret asking you to kill me Tommy.”

Thomas took a deep breath. Even as he tried to keep them from coming, tears began threatening to spill from his eyes. His best friend, his one love, was here. Normally he’d be ecstatic, but given his current situation, he knew it wouldn’t end happily for someone. 

“Newt, am I...dying?” He asked, hoping the older boy didn’t notice how his voice shook. 

“Yes, Tommy. It’s time.” Newt responded in an equally shaky voice. 

“But what about the others? What are they going to do without me to lead them?” Thomas questioned.

“They have Minho and Gally. I’m sure they’ll be okay. They’re strong, those shanks won’t let everything you’ve worked for waste away.”

Thomas was starting to fade. His vision was narrowing and he felt lighter somehow. Almost like he was floating. Breathing was a challenge. It felt like his lungs were fighting against every shaky breath he managed to draw in. 

His thoughts drifted to his friends. Minho, Gally, Frypan, Brenda. They’d be okay. They might be gloomy for a while, but it’d pass. They would continue finding survivors, continue living. Like he won’t. 

“Alright,” he said, letting out a quivering breath. “I’m ready.”

Newt stood up and held his hand out to the brunette. “Come on, love. Let’s go home.”

Thomas reached for the boy he had loved ever since they first met in the Glade. The boy who had stayed by his side no matter what. The boy he had lost over and over again every time he closed his eyes. The boy he would finally be with forever. Grabbing the extended hand, he let his eyes slip closed as he took in his last breath.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry :')
> 
> kudos and comments are always greatly appreciated!


End file.
